


Storming

by ultimatehope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Purgatory, Vulnerable Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: Pride 2020.Day 1: Storm.Dean accidentally opens up and finds comfort in the least expected place during his time in purgatory.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 34





	Storming

Purgatory wasn’t worse than hell, and that was the only thing Dean had left to cling to. Even on the worst days where darkness consumed visibility and raindrops of an unknown substance pelted his skin hard enough to leave red welts, it was… a walk in the park. Even through unanswered prayers, he knew his angel wasn’t dead, and he wasn’t fighting alone. 

“This way, Dean!” hollered Benny. The vampire had been an unlikely acquaintance, and their bond was something Dean worried he would come to regret. He had no time for concern as he raced after the monster into some coverage from the storm.

He skidded through mud and fell right into Benny’s lap. The two shared a brief laugh as they adjusted before Dean pitched forward, pulling leaves and piles of dirt towards them, “Let’s cover this up… doubt anything’s seeing through this shit, but--”

“Don’t gotta justify it to me, boy,” was Benny’s instant response as he leaned in and helped cover them up. It wasn’t the first time they had to get down and dirty. Now, it was just a waiting game until there was enough visibility for them to stand a chance or until something forced them into a game of tag. 

A sigh of relief came from the human as he leaned back, throwing his legs out in front of him. He glanced at the welts on his bare skin then squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Hurts like a bitch, don’t it?” Benny pulled his dirtied jacket from his body, crumpling it into his lap, “You’ll get used to it, just like this bitter cold.” He clicked his tongue.

“Yeah, yeah… I don’t plan on being here long enough to get used to it,” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, not even noticing the goosebumps, raised hairs, and slowed heartbeat that the cold was causing. He wasn’t even sure if anything he felt was real.

Benny could hear it, see it, smell it, and more. He shifted to the side, offering his crumpled, damp jacket to the human. After a second of holding it out, he adjusted it and rested it on him himself, “I’m countin’ on it.” 

Dean fought instinct to shove the jacket back at its owner and simply relaxed beneath it. He wasn’t sure if it was keeping him any warmer, but it made him feel… a bit better about the situation. 

It was impossible to tell how much time was passing but before long, Benny had his arm around Dean. He pulled him close. Almost protectively. It made Dean uncomfortable, that was for sure, but not enough to pull away. 

“So, this angel really is special to ya, ain’t he?” was Benny’s way of breaking the silence since sleep wouldn’t come for either of them, “Y’know, with the way you talk ‘bout him, it sounds like you two had a little somethin’ somethin’.” 

Dean snorted, “Oh, you wanna share fuck stories? Yeah, Cas and I sure did have something, didn’t we?” He clicked his tongue and looked down at Benny’s jacket on him, shaking his head, “It’s been over.” 

“Since the whole ‘God’ thing?” Benny recalled their countless conversations under the starless nights, mindlessly rubbing his shoulder as he held him close.

Dean kicked himself for being so free with his mouth, “It ain’t like he didn’t apologize, but…” and he deserved another kick for being vulnerable in front of the damn vamp, but when his shoulder was so comfortable, it kept him talking.

Babbling was more like it.

Benny, however, didn’t stop him, tell him to “cut the shit” or “get over it”, he… didn’t even interrupt him. He held onto him and indicated his listening with quiet one-word responses. This was a trap. It always was, and Dean fell for it again and again.

So, he vented and ranted and bitched some more, reiterating the story he had already told Benny about a dozen times. Maybe it was because he thought it didn’t matter any more, that they’d be in purgatory for the rest of forever, or maybe Benny was using some kind of vampire mind tricks on him. 

Benny’s hand dusted through Dean’s drying hair, “Sometimes, that’s love for ya, I guess… I’ve run into my fair share of it, and it won’t treat ya kindly…”

“Love” garnered a snort from the human. He wasn’t sure if he’d call it that. 

Benny raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, it’s love, even when you’re unsure they love ya back, I promise.” A laugh followed.

When his mouth opened next, no words came out, and the vampire took care of that too, “Yeah, it’s real stupid, ain’t it? Ya wanna call it useless drama, get back to the important shit… but no amount of running through the rain aimlessly and killing other things is gonna make that feeling go away, I’ll tell you that.” 

As a powerful clap of thunder shook the ground beneath them, Dean’s face scrunched up in annoyance. “You know, I’ve always hated what cocky know-it-alls vampires are, you remind me of my damn brother.” 

That’s when the human’s hand grabbed the side of the vampire’s face and started pushing. It was in vain -- you could only keep a man you were snuggled up with so far away. And when Dean fell pressed away from him, Benny pressed forward. This back-and-forth continued until Dean was on his back with Benny’s arms still wrapped around him as he laid on top.

At some point, quiet snickering began. If they weren’t squeezed into such a tiny spot, this would’ve turned into a brawl. Easy. But in lieu of being able to punch him in the face, Dean finally went limp beneath him with a huff.

“I got ya--” Benny pushed his face against the crook of Dean’s neck and the feeling of hairs prickling at his bare skin brought the strangest feelings to his human companion. 

“You got me--” conceded Dean. 

Benny raised his head and repeated, “I got ya.” 

Dean stared through the darkness at him. He hated to admit he didn’t feel on edge right now. Why did this damn beast make him feel so safe? If this was anybody else, he wouldn’t let them deadweight on top of him…

Before the vamp could rest his head again, a noise came from Dean’s throat, “Uh…” He swallowed back, “Thank you, Benny.” His nose twitched before he leaned up to press their lips together. It was quick, they barely touched, and he was back to laying flat, closing his eyes as if he’d actually fall asleep that quick.

Benny swallowed back, tongue flicking out against his lips, “We’re gonna figure this out…” He leaned in and pressed a firmer kiss to Dean’s lips before resting his head down, “Right outta this hell hole… I promise.”


End file.
